


By the Light of the Moons

by Bearly_Tolerable (orphan_account)



Series: DA One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aka the alternate ending I'll never get, And More Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, I don't really know - Freeform, Kisses, Reunion, Sexual Content, happy valentines day, poetic smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bearly_Tolerable
Summary: Solas reunites with Sarya Lavellan five years after the events of Tresspasser.A solavellan One Shot for Valentine's Day.Also, Elvhen translations are in end notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize if this is crap. I've only written one other smut/NSFW scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I peer through her window.

Her hair has grown long once more and falls in silken waves about her shoulders. She sits staring at the portrait she had drawn of me those many years ago. Somehow she'd managed to capture one of the happier times, although I suppose, my time spent close to her were always the happiest times. It must have been much easier to catch me with a smile back then.

She places the portrait back on her bedside table and quenches the dim candlelight with a single breath. The room falls into darkness except for the faint glimmer of the moons' pale light that casts a heavenly glow on her still figure.

My breath catches in my throat, my heart swells beneath my chest as I move toward the door. I have waited long enough now. It is time I gathered courage and made an apology. She deserved to have that at least, though I'd gladly give her more if she wished.

My hand grasps the knob. I twist and push while the door lets out a low creak. My shadow crosses over the threshold. She bolts upright at the sound of my entry, rubbing at her eyes, and blinks.

"Solas?" She slides her legs to the edge of the bed, bare feet skimming along the floor. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." My voice comes out raw and husky and I choke back the tears that beg to make an escape.

She stands, still wary of my presence at her door and doesn't move. 

"I know this is rather late." I explain. "But I needed to come here and tell you that I am sorry, for what that is worth."

She studies me for a time, her eyes boring into mine own. She stands still and unmoving, her expression _still_ unchanging. So, I continue.

"I cannot bear the burden of my choices any longer. I cannot go another day knowing that you're alone in this world just as I. For you," I take a step forward and reach out to her but she looks away, toward the window and my hand falls back with rejection. "For you are my heart, my home. I will not see this world burn if you would burn with it too."

A tear begins to trickle down her smooth cheek, leaving a sparkling trail in its wake, "And so you've come to make amends..."

She pauses to wipe at her eyes and I wait, for what seems excruciatingly long for her to continue. My brows knit together with concern.

"After all this time..." her voice is barely audible when she speaks again.

My breath catches in my chest as she moves toward me, hips swaying in the thin nightdress. Her hand reaches for my face while more tears fall from those beautiful grey eyes. I lean into her gentle caress on my cheek while maintaining her steady gaze.

"Ar lasa mala revas." She breathes, cutting away the chains of self reviling, guilt and shame that have weighed me down.

 _I am a broken man_.

The tears I've been fighting against fall freely now, making  me fall to my knees in a sob. It is _she_ who holds me now. She who comforts _me_. Even after what I've done.

Faint touches of her lips graze against my brow and I shudder.

"Ar lath ma." A kiss at my temple.

"Lasan ara' sal..." A brush of her lips at the corner of my own.

My quaking ceases and I sit still in her hand, "sule halam'sal'shiral." A wisp of a kiss to my lips, offering a forgiveness that I do not deserve. She pulls back to look at me again, her hand stays in its place, thumbing away what remains of my pride.

My hand moves to the slender, delicate fingers at my cheek and I interlock them into my own, gathering them between our laps as our knees press against each other.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness." I say, looking at our hands intertwined.

"But you have it. I told you I would not give up on you. You know that I do not go back on my word."

My heart soars within me. I lean forward, wetting my lips with my tongue, and offer a gentle kiss of my own.

We both let out a soft groan as lips part and meld together with longing--- lingering with each intake of breath and carrying through the next heart beat.

She squeezes my hand as our kisses grow fervent and my other hand finds it's place at her back. I rest it there gently, not wishing to force anything from her that she doesn't wish to give and she breaks her hand free from my grasp.

With great need and hunger, she climbs into my lap, arm clasped about my neck and legs wrapped around my waist, kissing deeper. Kissing _harder_. Chasing my tongue with her own in desperation.

Heat pools in my stomach and catches fire within my veins. I clutch her tight against me, never wanting to let her go.

My heart is singing but cannot drown out the words that my mind wantonly speaks over and over again.

_I do not deserve this. I do not deserve her. I deserve spite and hatred, loathing and animosity._

I pull back, out of breath and panting. The look on her face is disappointed and frightened.

"You're not leaving again are you," her hand goes slack around my neck as I shake my head.

"Only if that is what you wish."

"No. Never. I want you always. Now and forever." She touches her head to mine, our noses brushing each other and says, "I know you are struggling inside of that mind of yours. I'm sure you're saying you don't deserve this but Solas---I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for you to just accept that I love you for you. Flaws, failures, and disappointments included. 'Ma'sal 'shiral."

"Ar lath ma, vhenan."  
My lips crash into hers again, making sure to dizzy myself in the taste of her. Her fingers slide down to my chest sending shivers up the length of my spine. My hands glide to her rear, cupping the bared curve. 

I would be content to stay like this forever, locked in her warm embrace, showered with her kisses, touches and scent.

Nimble fingers pull at my shirt,  
"Are you cer..." I ask breathlessly but she cuts me off.

"Yes. More than you know."

More kisses along my neckline. My pants become tighter with each stroke of her dancing fingers.

Her hand grapples with my belt, and I give assistance, stripping away the hindrances. There are no more pretenses here. Clothes become like withered grass, discarded on the floor.

Heavy breaths catch with the taste of recycled air that reverberates with soft, quiet moans.  
Scooping her up into my arms, we float along the floor until we're falling, ensnared within the others' arms across the down feathered bed.

Dipping my head, I trace runes onto her breasts with the tip of my tongue; she tastes of sweat, of salt and a hint of buttered rum.  
Her voice breaks into melodic sighs as I trail a path amidst her thighs, where my tongue flicks across her sex in a perfectly timed tune.

Again and again.

Her fruit is ripe, tangy and sweet, I relish in its savory flavor. Her cries call out to me and my arousal heightens. With nails digging into the flesh of my shoulder, I'm driven to escalate her pleasure with a touch of electricity. She shivers and a small sound catches in her throat.

I pull up, a smirk on my face to see her relaxed and utterly vulnerable before me. A sheen of sweat sparkles in that pale light along the entirety of her body and she looks glorious. A majestic sight for my eyes. I dust a finger along her inner thigh and she shudders, sensitive to my touch.

Her eyes flutter open, mouth pulled up in a joyous smile.  
"Please tell me that isn't all." She says and I cannot help but laugh.

"Well then," I say as I inch up toward her mouth, "Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en," I growl into her ear with a gentle nibble and push myself into her.

My rhythm is slow, breath for breath, so I can watch her chest rise and fall with each rock and sway.  
She begins to mutter into my ear, "Rosa’da’din in’em."

"Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din." I reply with a deeper thrust and a quickening of pace. Her voice cracks and fades into breathy sighs interspersed with euphoric cries.

We fall into our wild pattern, becoming familiar once again with our highs and our lows until I finally cannot hold myself any longer and spend all that I have inside her. She clenches tight around me and my elbows almost give way into collapse. I inhale sharply to catch my breath and she's pulling my face to hers, enveloping me once again with her enchanting mouth.

I fall to my side, pulling her in close so our lips never have to part. And we continue this way, two lovers and two wolves, dancing by the light of the moons.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen:
> 
> Ar lasa mala revas: I give you your freedom/you are free.
> 
> Ar lath ma: I love you.
> 
> Lasan ara' sal: I give you my soul
> 
> Sule 'halam'hal'shiral: until the end of life's journey.
> 
> Ma'sal 'shiral: love of my life or you are my soul's journey
> 
> Ar lath ma, vhenan: I love you, my heart.
> 
> Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en: Let us dance as the wolves do.
> 
> Rosa’da’din in’em: Come inside of me.
> 
> Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din: Relax. Let me make you come.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Credit for these translations goes to Fenxshiral


End file.
